1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and in particular, to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling a display that displays content.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various services and additional functions provided by electronic apparatuses have been expanded. In order to increase the value of electronic apparatuses and meet the needs of users, various applications executable by the electronic apparatuses have been developed.
Accordingly, applications and programs capable of reproducing or displaying various pieces of content may be stored in an electronic apparatus, that is mobile and includes a screen having a touch function, such as a smart phone, a mobile phone, a laptop personal computer (PC), and a tablet PC. While viewing content desired by a user on the electronic apparatus, the user can not only feel various emotions, but can also transmit content to the other party through the electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, when a user desires to share the feeling of content with another person, the content and text expressing the user's feeling are separately transmitted.
Specifically, when an emotion for content is transmitted, the content is transmitted and then, text or an icon expressing the emotion is transmitted, or the text or icon expressing the emotion is transmitted and then, the content is transmitted. The content and the text or icon expressing the emotion are separately transmitted as described above, causing inconvenience to the user in that the user needs to retransmit information on the emotion as text or an icon whenever the user feels the emotion for the relevant content.
Accordingly, there is a need in which an effect according to an emotion of the user, who is viewing content, is applied to the content and the effect, according to the emotion of the user, which is applied to the content, is transmitted, and thereby, another user who receives the content can understand the emotion of the user who has transmitted the content.